Sweet Seduction
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Gabby moves all over the world. Her sister loves Willy Wonka. She doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Seduction**

**Is there actually going to be a time where I can just write a story and finish it? Right now my mind is swimming with ideas so it's hard to write about one topic for a long amount of time. Which is why...once again...I'm writing yet another story.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, here we are in a new house(once again)! Honestly, when are my parents going to stop moving? I was starting to get used to my old neighbourhood! But that's gone now._

_And we are now living in Greysville! I feel like I'm in Wizard of Oz, waiting to go to Munchkinland to start to see a bit of colour! Everything is the same around here! Neat organized townhouses standing in rows...mocking me._

_Oh, I know what those houses are saying! Their saying: "Look at the poor girl who has to stay inside and never see the light of day because she is either in the car driving to a new place or forever unpacking" Yeah! That's what their saying._

_My younger sister Jessy(who's 12) loves adventure. She does things that are good, bad and sometimes ugly. Unfortunatly, there's not much to do in this stuffy old place so I guess the adventure is being put on hold for a while. Bummer...I needed a bit of excitement._

_The only interesting part of this new area is that we are near a factory. Not just any factory. Willy Wonka's! Awesome huh? Well it would be, if it wasn't for the fact the it's completly boring to look at from the outside! That's what I need! More boring to mash up with Greysville. Hooray!_

_Wonka had some contest going on a while back. The Golden Ticket Contest. Let me tell you, the world went mental. It was like: " Here is 20 cases of Red Bull. Drink it all up and then run into your nearest candy store to get god knows how many chocolate bars in an attempt to get a gold piece of paper!" Really, if I knew that that place was so boring looking I would of just told my sister that, " No, we can't get 200 Wonka bars"_

_And all that money had to come out of my pocket! So you can imagine my anger when I found out Jessy didn't win. Not like the chocolate was wasted. Poor girl ate the whole lot and got a terrible tummyache for the next 5 days. But though all that she still loves that Willy Wonka guy to pieces!_

_" Relax Jessy! It's just a person" I tried to tell her. But she would not listen._

_She went crazy when she found out the new heir to Wonka's factory was her own age. You should of seen her!_

_" I will meet him and he will make me a rose out of dark chocolate. Then will will fall in love and I will live in a chocolate palace forever and ever" says Jessy._

_So that leaves me with the question: Should I call the wedding planner now or later? Hmm..._

_While I ponder let me tell you what we are doing tommorow._

_First, and most importantly, I Gabby Lane, will go outside! Finally! Sadly it will be with my sister who will probably beg me to take her to the gates of Boring Factory! Oh joy! _

_" What if we see Willy Wonka? Oh gosh, he will probably be with my future husband! I have to look nice" Jessy told me._

_Yep! You heard her! Future husband! I guess I will be calling that wedding planner then._

_I don't get it! Why so much love over a guy who probably isn't all that amazing in person? Oh, I know! He's one of the richest people on earth!_

_Maybe playing that Kanye West song, Golddigger is in order. If only I were a dj..._

_I would go out and say: Ok people! This one goes out to all the woman who love Willy Wonka! This does not include my sister who just likes him for his chocolate. This for all you people who just want a bit of his cash because your too lazy to get a job and make some money yourself"_

_Was that too harsh? Maybe not..._

_Anyway, less importantly, I'm going to work in a grocery store nearby here. Lucky for me, we are most likely going to move soon so I won't be working there for long. Maybe my new boss will be nice and I will enjoy what little time I will spend there. _

_Five months from now, we will move again. At least that's my prediction. I should really start a bet here. How much are you willing to bet that we won't move in 5 months? Yeah! That's how I am going to get my cash._

_That's about all I have to say,_

_Until the next sunshining boring day,_

_Gabby Lane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Seduction**

"Wake up Gabby! Wake up!"

Gabriela slowly opened her eyes. She was having such a great dream. One where she lived in a beautiful house on a pretty country lane. She was far away from her always moving parents. For once she was free to stay in one spot.

Glancing at her alarm clock, Gabriela saw that it was 7am, one hour before she set the thing to ring. She groaned and put her pillow over her face to keep out the light that was pouring through the open curtains.

"Is this about going to that Boring Factory?" came Gabriela's muffled voice. Oh, she knew it was her sister. Her parents wouldn't dare wake her up.

"No! This is about going to the Amazing Factory" Jessy exclaimed.

"Where is that? Do kindly point me in the general direction"

Jessy yanked the pillow off Gabriela's face.

"It's in front of our house. Didn't you see it?"

Gabriela hopped out of bed. She squinted, searching the snowy hills ahead of her.

"Well I don't know where your looking Jess, but all I see is Wonka's Factory" She gasped. "Oh, gosh! Sis call the doctor! I must be blind". Gabriela then flopped down onto her mattress.

"Come on! We might move soon anyway! Let's see the place while we have the chance!"

"Can I sleep first?"

"No! I can't keep my future husband waiting!"

Gabriela groaned. Was this going to continue on for much longer? What if her sister kept waking her up early in the morning every day just to see a glimpse of Wonka? Considering the fact that the news spoke of the candyman staying in his factory all day every day, she found it really unlikely that she was every going to get a wink of sleep unless she went to bed early.

However, surprisingly she found herself at the door getting dressed within twenty minutes. Jessy was already in a pair of black snow boots and a warm red coat. Gabriela always called her Little Red Riding Hood when she wore the jacket.

"I'm sure Willy would love you Gabby" Jessy said as they made there way down the snow covered streets to Wonka's factory.

"Sis, I don't...nor will I ever love that stupid candy maker" Gabriela shouted. "I don't need a guy to make me complete"

"Then what do you need?"

Gabriela thought for a moment.

"A Churro" She said finally. "A nice, warm, sugar coated...Churro"

"Gabby you can't ignore guys all your life. Mom says that we are put on this earth to create more people like us. And that can only be made possible by meeting a guy, getting married and..." Jessy stopped and blushed.

"I have plenty of my life to meet a man Jessica. I'm 18 for crying out loud! There is plenty of time to meet someone"

"Yes, but what if you get hit by a car.?Then you will be crying in heaven because you never managed to create another person who is as annoying as you...though maybe that would be a good thing."

Gabriela responded by playfully punching her sister in the stomach.

The two continued walking, which wasn't long because they were about five minutes from the factory. They noticed that the gates to the factory were oddly opening toward them. The purpose to which they opened was explained when 5 red trucks with the Wonka symbol on them came out.

Jessy smiled. "I'm going to sneak in" she said, dashing to the gates.

"Your going to...Jessy wait! Don't!"

But the younger sibling had already dashed off.

_Back to the adventure huh Jessica _Gabriela thought as she dashed off to get her sister. She saw Jessica run behind the gates. Before she could get inside however, the familar voice of Jessy came in loud and clear.

And she was screaming.

"Jessica!" Gabriela yelled, running up to the factory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Seduction**

"Jessy?" Gabriela timidly called out, entering the empty courtyard. No response. It was deathly quiet, save for the harsh blowing wind that was sending shivers down her spine.

"Jessy?" Gabriela tried again, this time a bit louder. Suddenly a small hand grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want Mr. Wonka to hear you?" a boy asked. Gabriela struggled but couldn't get free. For a young boy, he sure was strong. The boy finally sighed and let go. Gabriela turned around to see a scruffy looking person standing there.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where is my sister? If you hurt her I will..."

The boy put up a hand. "She is fine! She was about to scream her head off! Can you imagine if Mr. Wonka heard that?"

"I don't bloody care if bloody Mr. Wonka hears! I want my sister back!"

The boy turned his head over to the left where Jessy stood against a wall.

"Hey Sis" Jessy said with a broad grin. Gabriela frowned.

"You scared me half to death" she yelled. "I thought you were in danger!"

"Ah, but I'm not!" Jessy said, smirking.

Gabriela groaned. "Come on! We're getting out of out of this place!" she said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Unfortunatly, Jessica was the curious one. It wasn't long until the girl got out of Gabriela's grip.

_That's it! I have to get stronger _Gabriela groaned.

"So who are you?" Jessy asked.

The boy looked up from a card with the initials C.B on them.

"Charlie Bucket! Pleased to meet you!" the boy said, extending his hand to Jessy who, without hesitation, shook it madly.

"Not as much as I am glad to meet you! Your so lucky to have met Willy Wonka! He is like, my complete idol!"

Charlie grinned. Gabriela just rolled her eyes.

_I'm going to be at the bridal store, Jess! Just so, you know to get myself a nice dress for your wedding! _Gabriela snickered.

"Speak of the devil, where is this Willy Wonka?" she asked.

Charlie put the cards back in his black coat pocket.

"You will be so lucky to ever see him grace the outside world with his presence" Charlie responded. Jessy looked hurt when she heard that.

There was a long pause, then,

"I don't want you two to get in trouble. You better go! I have to be somewhere." Charlie told them.

Jessy wasn't going to let him just leave.

"Go where?"

"I have to get something for Mr. Wonka" Charlie said.

"Wait! Alone?"

"Why? Do you want to come?" Charlie asked.

"There is nothing I would rather do" Jessy said excitedly, grabbing the boy's arm. Charlie gave a little giggle, which Gabriela thought was really sweet.

"Where are we going anyway?" Gabriela asked.

"Slugworth's" Charlie answered, still having his arm held tightly by Jessy.

"Ugh! Why? He's such a maggot!" Gabriela complained.

Charlie turned to smile. She noticed she he was wearing braces.

"That's what Willy would say. He would like you...um...I didn't catch your names"

"I'm Gabriela and that's Jessica"

"But you can call us Gabby and Jessy" Jessy said.

"Ok! Anyway, Willy would of liked you Gabby" Charlie said.

Jessy turned to give her a knowing look. Gabriela responded by rolling her eyes and walking off.

Gabriela surprisingly had a good time browsing the shops with Charlie and her sister. The boy seemed very sweet. They went in and out of shops buying all sorts of goodies. Against her better judgement, Gabriela even brought a lemon lollipop from Wonka's store. She had to admit, it tasted very sour. Which happened to be her favorite flavor.

They were walking down a side street when Charlie stopped and took out a card from his pocket.

"We need to get a hat for Mr. Wonka"

"Is it a dunce cap?" Gabriela asked.

Jessy and Charlie gave her firm looks.

"You don't like Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked, shocked.

Gabriela paused to lick her lollipop. "I like this" she said, indicating the candy.

"You know you should meet him Gabby after I got everything taken care of" Charlie suggested.

"Me too?" Jessy asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Charlie smiled. "Yes! You too Jessy" making her beam as bright as the sun.

"I don't know..." Gabriela told him.

"What?"

"Oh, please Gabby! Please!" Jessy pleaded. Jessy put on her puppy dog eyes that always seemed to get Gabriela. She sighed.

"Fine! But I won't like it! Now are we going to buy that dunce cap?"

"It's a top hat" Charlie said.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Top hat" she repeated.

She couldn't believe that she now had to meet Willy Wonka. All because Jessy just had to meet Charlie. However, she had to admit she was curious about this candyman. But only a little bit...

"Are you coming?" Jessy called.

"Yeah...Yeah! Coming!" Gabriela responded, running to catch up with Jessy and Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Seduction**

Gabriela, Charlie and Jessy continued going through, possibly every shop in town. They had bought tons of candy. Curiously, most of it wasn't even Wonka's.

"Why is most of this candy Slugworth's?" Gabriela asked Charlie.

"Mr. Wonka needs to know about the competion" Charlie answered.

Gabriela turned to Jessy, who just shugged.

"So...Jessy..." Charlie began, when they reached the now closed gates of the factory, " Are you ready to meet Mr. Wonka?"

Jessy nodded. She looked like she was going to burst from excitement.

"Well let's go"

Charlie pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the gates.

"Come on"

The three walked into the empty courtyard. The girls followed Charlie up to the front doors. He took out another set of keys and opened the door. Gabriela was hit with a blast of hot air when she entered.

"Mr. Wonka's heating bill must be killer" Gabriela commented.

"Well, my workers just can't stand the cold" came a voice.

Charlie yelped.

"Mr. Wonka! Where did you come from?"

"Does it matter? Listen I have a problem"

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Uh...let's just say never put a sock in a toaster."

Gabriela turned to Jessy and twirled her finger around her ear.

Willy turned around. "And you two would be...?"

Jessy pushed past Gabriela. "I'm Jessy and that's Gabby. Your my idol!" she said with a grin.

Willy cringed. "Of course I am!"

Charlie coughed loudly. He couldn't let Willy insult the girls until he knew them.

"I was going to take them on a tour Mr. Wonka"

"What? Tour around a probably Boring Factory?" Gabriela complained.

"Ha! Darling, my factory is anything but boring!" Willy responded.

Gabriela faced Willy. "Darling?"

"Darling is a name I use for when I can't remember a name"

"Jessy just told you my name five seconds ago! You must have the brain of a four year old. And I bet that child was glad to be rid of it" Gabriela hissed.

Charlie decided to interfene. He stood between the two.

"Ok! Now that we have all met in a...pleasant manner" Willy stuck his tongue out at Gabriela.

"Wow! Brainless and Immature! I can see why you like him so much Jessy" she said sarcastically.

"Is there a reason not to love me Darling?" Willy asked, showing off toothpaste commericial worthy teeth. Gabriela got right up in his face and Willy backed up a bit.

"Don't...ever...call me Darling...again!" she yelled.

"Don't...ever...get your face close to mine!" Willy responded.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged!"

She backed up from Willy. He breathed a sigh of relief. Going back to Charlie, Gabriela said,

"Well, it has been nice meeting you at least! But I think we have over stayed our welcome. Come on Jessy! We're leaving!"

Then, finding some new found strength, Gabriela dragged Jessy to the door.

"I'll miss you" Willy called out sarcastically,to which Gabriela rolled her eyes and continued walking.

When the girls got out into the courtyard, Jessy pulled out of Gabriela's grip. She looked at her, eyes watering. Eventually, Jessy threw her hands up in the air and ran toward the gates.

"Jessy! Jessy, come back!"

Suddenly the doors to the factory opened, Charlie's head peeked out.

"Gabriela...I'm sorry! Mr. Wonka doesn't mean to be that way...he just is!"

"It's ok! It's not your fault! Now can you help me get my sister back?" Gabriela asked, on the verge of tears.

"Of course!" Charlie grabbed his coat. "Let's go!"

As the two ran off in search of Jessy the doors to the factory slowly opened again. There, unseen by Gabriela and Charlie was Mr. Wonka. He looked sadly at Gabriela's retreating figure then shut the door again, letting his body sink to the floor.

_I hate Mondays! _Willy thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Seduction**

Gabriela and Charlie found Jessy sitting in the snow in front of Wonka's factory. Her blue eyes were red rimmed from crying. The two quickly ran over to comfort her.

"Why didn't I listen to you Gabby? My idol is a real jerk!" Jessy said, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"Tissue?" Charlie offered, holding out a monogrammed napkin. Jessy sniffled, but instead grabbed Charlie and hugged him. The boy was a bit shocked at first but eventually hugged Jessy back.

Gabriela smiled. She was glad that one of the people she met this morning was kind.

"Let's go home sis" Gabriela told her sister, after she broke up the hug. Jessy looked sadly at Charlie and took her sister's hand.

"I'm going to have so much to write about today" Gabriela muttered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_The things you do for family. Today we went to Boring Factory. And lucky me, the gates to the factory were just opening for the trucks and guess what Jessy does? Yeah, you guessed it! She ran inside! We ended up meeting one of the sweetest boys ever! Charlie Bucket. He was the one who won the Golden Ticket thing. My question that I failed to ask him was: How can you stand being with Willy Wonka?_

_Why do you think I want to ask him this? Well I met Willy Wonka! It's not as fantastic as some may think. He was straight up a real jerk! He is brainless, immature, cruel and...You know, if I keep going on like this I'm going to waste every last page in this book! But you know, it's great to get out some anger, don't you think? Maybe I should take up kickboxing. It could help build up my strength. Eighteen years old and still Jessy can come out of my thought to be strong grip! Beaten by a twelve year old. Sad isn't it?_

_Anyway, I think after all this it's going to be buh bye to Willy Wonka for Jessy. But hello to his adorable heir! He was comforting her when she was crying. He even gave her a hug. His parents must be proud of him. Maybe I shouldn't joke anymore about the wedding planner. Those two could make quite the cute couple!_

_As for me...Well hey! I'll jump if the right guy shows up! But right now, I'm fine on my own! I think Jessy is going to stop with all that stuff about Willy. Hopefully she now knows my true hatred of him._

_On an even more horrible note, I'm starting my job at the grocery store tommorow. Great! I'm thrilled! Can't you tell? Luckily I'm away from Willy Wonka._

_Oh my god! That's the fifth time I mentioned him. Don't believe this! I keep going on and on about him. I'm wasting paper on a candymaker. Hey, that rymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it._

_You are dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where color collides with sound, and shadows explode. That's what I'm planning to tell the guy if ever we do(shudder) meet again._

_Can you imagine? The poor candyman is going to get so confused. He will never talk to me again after that!_

_My god! I'm so mad right now! I'll just stop writing!_

_R.I.P: My Sanity_

_Gabby Lane_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriela shut her diary. That night, before she went to sleep she looked out the window at Wonka's factory.

"I wonder Willy: Are your new sour lollipops, modeled after your own personality?" Gabriela asked. Only the wind came as a response. She sighed and went over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Just as she walked past the stairs the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be?_

"I'll get it!" Jessy shouted. Gabriela peered over the railing to see who it was.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Jessy asked when she opened the door.

Charlie stood there, bundled up in a warm coat and grey wool cap. "Thought I should give you this Jessica. You know just in case you would ever need me."

He held out a piece of paper. Gabriela saw that he was slightly blushing. Or maybe it was just the harsh, outside wind.

"Oh, hey Gabby" Charlie said, waving, noticing her standing against the railing. "Well, I better go! Mr. Wonka wanted me to help with something!"

"Curse you Wonka, for ordering around a sweet kid that doesn't deserve to be with you!" Gabriela muttered, under her breath.

When Charlie had gone, Gabriela quickly ran downstairs.

"What is it?"

Jessy unfolded the paper. "It's he's cell number!" she exclaimed. Jessy quickly ran over to the coffee table and picked up a slim black phone that was resting on top. With a few fast motions, she punched in the number.

"I don't believe this!" Jessy yelled, jumping up and down. She did this for about two minutes before settling down and pockting her cell.

"I bet your going to call him ever day" Gabriela commented, watching her beam. Jessy nodded.

"Well, I'm glad your happy Jessy. Now, I have to go to bed. I have work tommorow"

"Ok! Goodnight Gabby"

"Goodnight Jessy...have fun!"

Gabriela turned around to face the stairs when she heard a loud scream.

"Jessy! What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the window!" Jessy yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Seduction**

**After quite a bit of thinking, I have decided to redo the last two chapters. That twist sounded good when I thought about it, but now that I put it in it sounded a little much.**

"Girl's are pure evil" Willy said, turning from the window.

"Did she see you?" Charlie asked, coming out Gabriela's door.

"I think that little girl saw me!" Willy whispered, ducking out of sight.

Charlie sighed. "You really didn't have to look in the window Mr. Wonka"

"I had too..."

"Mr. Wonka? What are you talking about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to go out and see?" Jessy asked.

"Dad! There's a creepy person at the window!" Gabriela called.

Suddenly, there came a rushing of feet and down came Dad, holding a baseball bat.

"I will handle this!" he shouted, opening the door and running outside. After a moment or two, the girls heard a loud crash.

Jessy rushed to the door to see what happened.

"Is that elevator made of glass?" Jessy asked.

"What? Lemme see!" Gabriela said. She groaned when she saw it was.

"Willy Wonka" Gabriela grumbled. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we didn't want to hurt you" Willy was trying to explain to Gabriela's Dad.

Suddenly, Gabriela came out the door. "Get away from my house!" she growled.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Charlie said. "Willy wanted to give you something, Gabby"

Gabriela frowned. "What's that?"

"Do I have to give it to her?" Willy pleaded to Charlie.

"What is it?" Gabriela's Dad asked. Willy sighed.

"Here!" Willy said, handing Gabriela a gold envelope.

There was a long silence then,

"Can we go Charlie?" Willy asked.

"Let's go!" Charlie responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela came back inside with her Dad.

"The nerve of him, coming here!" Gabriela muttered, as she ran up the stairs.

"What's that in your hand?" Jessy called.

"Nothing!" Gabriela responded.

She ran upstairs and threw the envelope on her desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Jessy" Gabriela shouted.

"Goodnight Gabby! What's in the letter?"

"You were just dying to throw that in, weren't cha?" Gabriela asked.

"Yes!"

"I will tell you later" Gabriela said, turning off her light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Seduction**

Gabriela woke up the next morning fully refreshed. Yet she couldn't erase the thought of Willy looking through the window from her mind.

Thinking that a bit of sunshine would clear things up, Gabriela got out of bed and opened the curtains, letting the sunshine pour in. She fell down onto her mattress, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Then, in the corner of her eye she noticed something. The gold envelope was shimmering on her desk. It was almost like it was trying to communicate in it's own secret way.

Curious, Gabriela got off her bed and picked up the envelope. She made sure no one was looking, then slit the envelope open. A piece of silver paper fell gently down to the blue carpeted floor. Gabriela picked it up and looking at it.

_We would like to welcome you to the 1st Annual Masquerade Ball _

_This is a chance to be something your not. A chance to..._

"Ha! They have got to be kidding!" Gabriela commented, throwing the invitation back on her desk.

Walking down to the kitchen, she could smell the cooking of bacon. When Gabriela got downstairs, she found her parents and Jessy sitting at the table.

"We didn't want to wake you" Gabriela's Dad said as she sat down to her bacon and eggs.

"That's ok" Gabriela said, taking a big forkful of eggs. As she chewed, Jessy eyed her.

"What?" Gabriela asked, mouth bulging.

"Did you look at the envelope?" Jessy inquired.

Gabriela sighed and nodded.

"Well, what does it say?"

"We are invited to some big Ball"

"A Ball! Sounds exciting! Maybe you will meet Prince Charming!" Mom said, jokingly. Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, your going! Even if I have to drag you there!" Jessy said. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

Jessy held a minute finger up and walked into the next room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Charlie!"

_Are you coming to the party?_

"I will probably drag Gabby over, but yes we are coming"

_Great! I had a plan for this party!_

"Oh? And what plan is that?"

_Just make sure Gabby is there_

"Sure! Are you going to tell me the plan?"

_Ok! Just don't tell Gabby. What I have planned is..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessy came back to the table with a big grin on her face.

"So Mom, are you going to take us to some prop store? We need to get masks! And a dress of course!"

Gabriela nearly spat out her milk.

"You don't think we are actually going, do you?"

"You are coming Gabby! If I have to drag you there, I will" Jessy said. Gabriela put her fork down.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Jessy grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Seduction**

"What do you think?" Jessy asked, as she looking at herself in the mirror. She was in Gabriela's bedroom, admiring a frilly pink dress she bought.

"It's beautiful Jessy, but I don't understand why you had to buy me a dress" Gabriela said.

"Well, you wouldn't come with me, so I took the liberty of having the dress maker fix you up something. It's in the box, right there!" Jessy said, pointing to plain white box, sitting on Gabriela's bed.

"Just put it on, please" Jessy pleaded. Gabriela stared at the box.

"Fine! I will try it on! But I'm not going!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessy was still looking at herself in the mirror when she heard a loud scream from the bathroom. She dashed in to see Gabriela, wearing the dress and tears going down her cheeks.

"It's my dream dress" Gabriela whispered.

Jessy looked at her sister. She was wearing a strapless white dress that fell to her feet. White rhinestones covered the whole thing, making Gabriela look like a huge sparkly diamond. She was also wearing a mask that covered her eyes. The whole thing had white feathers on it.

"So, did you still want to go?" Jessy asked.

Gabriela pouted at her reflection. Finally, she sighed and said,

"Fine! But it's only because the dress is beautiful"

"Oh, thank you Gabby! Jessy said, giving her sister a hug. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie? It's Jessy! Gabby is coming!"

_Great! This will really help with my plan._

"Ahem"

_Sorry! Our plan!_

"So are you dressing up too Charlie?"

_Of course! Hey, um...you wouldn't want to be my date would you?_

"Really?"

_Yeah! That is, if you want to_

"I would love too! But doesn't Gabby need a date too?"

_Well, if all goes to plan, Gabby will have a date for every other dance we may hold"_

"I think I know who you are talking about!"

"Gotta go! Gabby is coming!"

_Chow_

"Chow?"

_"Thought I would brush up on learning something other than English"_

"Ok! Chow, then"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who were you talking to?" Gabriela asked, walking into Jessy's room.

"Charlie" Jessy said.

"About?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Seduction**

**I am going to be leaving for vacation today and won't be here to update until Friday. My sister is getting her laptop fixed, so I won't be able to bring it. :( So here is my last chapter for the next five days.**

Gabriela stood in front of the mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually going to this big party. Her parents were so thrilled that she was getting out more.

"There is our little princess" her mother gushed, when Gabriela came down the stairs.

"It's no big deal! I'm just going because Jessy wants to go!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will love it" her father said.

Gabriela rolled her eyes and went to the door.

"Unlikely" she said, as she walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's freezing!" Gabriela complained, as she and Jessy walked to the huge factory.

"And how are we going to get in if the gate is shut?" Jessy asked.

Gabriela pulled out the invitation from her purse.

**Please enter through the underground**

"The underground?" Gabriela asked, confused.

Jessy shrugged. "Maybe we have to go through the back"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You would think The Great Willy Wonka would be more be more organized than this" Gabriela muttered.

Jessy was tapping the walls, trying to find some sort of secret door.

"Hopeless! I don't even know why I came"

"Lighten up will you?" Jessy told her sister.

"Looking for the way in?" a voice asked.

Gabriela turned around to see Charlie standing there. He had one of those James Bond, kind of tuxedos on, and his messy brown hair was slicked back. Charlie was wearing a kind of Phantom of the Opera mask, where only one half of his face was covered.

"I should have never had Mr. Wonka write those invitations" he said.

"Please tell me, you can get us in!" Gabriela pleaded.

Charlie laughed.

"Well, I do work here!"

"Good! I need to get out of of this cold"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this your idea of making your Phantom character more realistic?" Gabriela asked, as the three of them walked down a dimly lit, hallway. Charlie had taken them through a trapdoor in front of the gates. Curiously, it was covered in snow, which made Gabriela wonder how other guests found the entrance.

"Huh?" Charlie said.

"Haven't you seen the movie?" Jessy asked. "The Phantom leads Christine down a hallway, just like this"

"Well, I didn't know I was recreating the scene" Charlie said, surprised.

"How did all the other guests get inside?" Jessy asked.

"The gates opened at 6pm. They closed twenty minutes ago!" Charlie explained.

"Then why does the invitation say: Come at 8pm"

"Mr. Wonka's idea of a joke, I suppose. Maybe he didn't want you to come"

"I wouldn't want me to come neither" Gabriela said, holding up her dress, so it wouldn't get dirty.

Charlie smiled. "I know that! But you did come"

Gabriela frowned. "Just who came here anyway?"

"You know, aspiring candy makers, reporters, fashion designers...that kind of thing"

"Mr. Wonka doesn't seem like the kind of person to invite those types of people" Jessy said.

"He didn't. I did" Charlie answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Here we are" Charlie said. After 20 minutes of walking down the underground hallway, they finally reached a door.

He pulled the door open. The girls were surprised that it wasn't locked.

At first glance, you couldn't see anything. However, a few seconds later, and a long runway illuminated with lights sprang up. Gabriela looked around the room. No people were in sight.

"After you Gabby" Charlie said. Gabriela cast a glance at the boy, who just nodded his head in the direction of the room.

"Alright" Gabriela said, taking a step onto the runway.

"Now what?" she asked. Suddenly, Gabriela heard the closing of a door from behind. She turned around to see that the door she entered through was shut and Charlie and Jessy were nowhere to be seen.

"Open the door!" Gabriela demanded. No response. Gabriela sighed, and looked ahead.

Very nice joke, you two" Gabriela muttered.

"Well let me guess Charlie. The only way to go back is go forwards?" Gabriela asked. No response

"I'm getting out of here" she said, putting on her feathered mask.

"Best not to be noticed by that dumb candy maker" Gabriela said, thinking of Willy Wonka. She looked down the runway, and started walking.

**Sorry, if it's still a bit short for the moment. I kinda had to rush through this a bit. When I get back, it's going to be better**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Seduction**

"Some party" Gabriela grumbled as she headed down, yet another hallway.

"Send me a sign oh Great and Powerful Wonka!"

Gabriela was stunned when a yield sign fell down to land next to her feet.

She looked up at the celing to see someone staring down at her, from the rafters, with a huge smile on his face.

"Gosh darnit, that should of killed you!" came Willy's childish voice.

"You do that! And I will just kick your butt when I get on the other side for all eternity!"

Willy grinned. "Promise?" he asked.

Gabriela put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just come down so I can show you?"

"Oh, you see, I would! But I can't! Charlie locked me in here! I swear, the two of us need to talk about his...issues"

It was Gabriela's turn to grin. "Charlie has issues? Could of fooled me!"

"Everyone thinks he is so sweet, but he is pure evil! Look what he did to me!"

"Locking YOU up isn't what I would consider evil"

Willy sighed. "You must think I'm crazy for saying this but, I get the feeling you don't like me!"

"Wow! Congrats! Smartest thing I have every heard from you" Gabriela said sarcastically.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" she asked.

"Second to the right, and then straight on into...Wait! That's Neverland! Aha...that won't really help, will it?"

"No! Not really!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think they found each other yet?" Jessy asked, as she and Charlie walked down a hallway to the party.

"Hopefully" Charlie responded.

The two could hear music coming from the party room, as they got closer.

"Are they playing "Morris Brown"?" Charlie asked.

"Wanna count it out loud?" Jessy sang.

93,94,95,96

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my sister?" Gabriela demanded of Willy, not even bothering to look up into the rafters.

"Where is Charlie? I want to get out of here!"

Gabriela rolled her eyes. She was sitting, her legs crossed on the floor.

"Do you think those two planned something?"

"Want to find out?"

Gabriela, her interest sparked, looked up. "How?"

"I got cameras and speakers installed everywhere! And I just have the means to access all of them right here"

"So your going to spy on them?" Gabriela asked.

Willy's face broke into a grin, and for the first time, Gabriela responded by smiling back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Seduction**

I got some crazy POTC fans to deal with right now. Last night I tried my hand at writing POTC fanfiction, and my story is already at 20 on the top 25 list. Anyway...on to the the real matter at hand. Writing this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many rooms does this place have?" Gabriela as she walked down another hallway. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted another room.

"Secretarial Poodles? What's that?"

"Take a look"

Gabriela moved closer to the door, and peered through the glass window. Inside were desks with computers. And typing on those computers were dogs! They were even dressed up, with to look like people.

Gabriela pulled the headset onto her head, and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"When you told me that I had to go find Charlie, you never said anything about this!"

"I would tour you around...but I'm kinda tied up" came Wonka's voice through the headphones.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. She looked at the names for some of the rooms. Most of them were very odd.

"Square Candies That Look Round" she muttered. She looked through the glass window. Gabriela saw a long table with rows upon rows of small white square shaped candies. Each had a pink face on them.

"They don't look round. They look square"

"Did I say they weren't square?"

"No but..."

"They are square candies that look round"

"But they are square!"

"They look round"

"Are you blind? They are square!"

"Round"

"Square"

"Round"

"Square"

"Fine! If you don't believe me, just tap on the glass. Go on" Willy said.

Gabriela reached out and tapped on the window. Then, to her shock the pink faces turned around and looked at her. The faces were really looking at her.

"Your weird. Do you know that?" Gabriela asked.

"Why are smart people the strange ones all the time. I have often wondered"

"I never said you are smart. I said you were weird"

"Oh well. You will see the light soon"

"Whatever. Now how do I get to the Projection Room?"

"Just down that hallway to your left"

-----------------------------------------------

"Ready to let him go?" Charlie asked, as he pushed the door open to the attic.

"Of course" Jessy said.

The two walked into the attic to find Willy sitting on the floor, wearing a headset.

"I made purple cabbage today. It did taste pretty good. I should sell that stuff"

"How about orange carrots?" came a voice from the headset.

Willy's face lit up. "I should make that"

"You idiot! Carrots are already orange! Didn't you know that? Or do you eat chocolate all day?"

"I never eat chocolate"

"A candymaker that doesn't eat his own candy? You really are strange"

"I do drink fizzy lifting drinks"

"What are those?"

"It's like soda. But it makes you fly"

"Really?"

"It's true"

"Uh, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. He was surprised that his mentor didn't notice him.

"Charlie?"

"Charlie's there?" came Gabriela's voice.

"Yeah. He must of decided to let me out"

"Where is that Fizzy Lifting Room? I want to fly! That is, if you made it possible..."

"I'll be right there!"

Willy quickly strode out of the room.

"Well, at least the plan is working" Jessy said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it though" Charlie said.

"Charlie? Are you jealous?"

Charlie stared at Jessy.

"No. Uh...listen. Let's just go to the party"

**Don't get any wrong ideas about the jealously. It's not a slash story**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Seduction**

"How do you make all this?" Gabriela asked, as she sampled another candy. She ha already tried the fizzy lifting drinks, and they did make her fly! It was only when she got back to the ground that she considered herself completly amazed.

"It's a secret" Willy said.

Gabriela narrowed her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"No. You will do bad things if I told you the secret"

"Yeah. I do alot of bad things"

"Like?"

"Well, for one I don't give people chances. I just assume that all person are bad, so I just hate them"

"That hardly makes you bad. You just don't trust people"

"I don't trust you. No"

Gabriela stood up.

"Well, you might not get hurt but..."

"What?"

"You won't get loved neither" Willy finished.

"I don't need love. I think it's a complete waste of...what are you doing?"

Willy stood up and started to walk toward her.

Gabriela, nervous, backed up against the wall. She tried to get away, but was trapped.

The next thing happened so fast, Gabriela couldn't tell if it was a dream. She could feel something soft on her lips. Something delicious, like vanilla and cherries. It felt so wonderful, yet so terrible at the same time.

When she broke out of the kiss, tears were streaming down her face.

"I...gotta go" Gabriela said through her crying. Then she ran off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela ran down hallway after hallway. Finally she reached the party room. It was lavishly decorated to look like an enchanted garden. Except every leaf was made of candy. She watched the crowds of costumed people dancing. Gabriela regarded her mask, now perched on her head. She pulled it down over her face. She didn't want to be noticed.

_I kissed him. Why do I not think it was bad? Because it wasn't. It was the most wonderful thing ever._

"Gabby! There you are! I have been...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

**A bit short, but the next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Seduction**

Jessy was staring at her sister with great worry.

"Jessy...he kissed me" Gabriela said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh! Well, that's good, right?"

"You don't understand! I don't like him! If he likes me...well I don't want to hurt him"

Jessy just looked at her, blankly.

"Don't you see Jessy. I can't be with him. Which is why...I'm leaving"

"Leaving? That's crazy! Where will you go?"

Gabriela sighed. "I don't know"

"If your leaving...then I'm going with you!" Jessy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie called down the hallways. He had seen Gabriela running into the party room in tears. Something must of happened.

"Mr. Wonka?" He tried again.

"Leave me alone Charlie" he heard a voice mutter.

Charlie found Willy in the next hallway.

"I'm a terrible person Charlie" Willy said. He was sitting on the floor, his top hat covering his eyes.

"Why is that?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The trapdoor is here, I think" Jessy said, as she and Gabriela went to leave the factory, undetected.

"There it is" Gabriela said.

"Are you sure you want to leave Gabby?" Jessy asked, pulling the door open.

"I have no choice. Once we get home, I'm packing up and leaving"

**To be Continued...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gah! Short chapter! I guess this may be a bad time to say that that was the last chapter. Of this story. I'm busily working on the sequel "Tainted Love" It's going to be better, I promise! **

**Give me your opinions on this story**


	14. Alternative To Tainted Love

**Looking back on Sweet Seduction I realized something. What did I do to my story? Anyway this chapter is the alternate version to Tainted Love. **

_Don't you want to say goodbye forever?_

The thought seemed to lay in her brain, consuming her as she opened the trapdoor. Jessy stared down at her sister with great dislike. She knew that it was a mistake to leave.

"I do. I want to say goodbye." Gabriela said with no emotion in her voice. "S...Stay here Jess." She said a bit shakily, getting up from bending at the trapdoor. Jessy nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip down the hallway seemed to take forever. It was like someone had poured syrup into her legs, rendering her useless at walking. Gabriela was shocked when she actually fell down onto the floor. She was about to get up when she heard a tapping of feet from up ahead. There were slight sniffles along with this, suggesting that the person was crying. Gabriela meant to lift her head but whoever the person was, they noticed her first.

They knelt down to help her up and that was when Gabriela registered the face.

"Will?" she asked. "I..."

But Will pressed a finger to her lips and pulled her to her feet.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, when they were at eye level.

"You..You did. And I came to say goodbye Willy. We...I can't be..."

Once again she was cut off. This time it was by Will lips. It wasn't the same as the first time though. This one seemed to have some kind of urgency in it, as if it had been waiting for a very long time. The taste stayed the same however.

Gabriela some how was able to push him off her.

"A kiss just fails to make an impression on you, doesn't it?" Willy asked.

"Will...I can't." she whispered.

"You can't can't do something. The only reason you can't is because you are not willing." he said a little angerly. And he started to move away from her. Gabriela grabbed his arm. Willy pulled away and turned to face her again.

"I see what it is. You want me but..stop denying it," he said to respond to Gabriela's mouth falling open. "But you don't want to."

"Will..."

"Sorry I'm not home. Try back you need me. Till then, listen to the beep." There was a pause. "Beep."

Gabriela took a breath.

"Ok. Will I'm just confused. I mean, I thought I was supposed to hate you but I don't. I don't understand you. Your just so.."

"Weird?"

Gabriela quirked an eyebrow at him. "Thought you said you weren't home."

"I came back for you."

"I..me too."

Willy stared down at her dress.

"Dressed up and no where to go, my my." he said with a smile.

"It was for the party." Gabriela said.

"Mind if I come with you to this party?"

Gabriela shrugged. "I..."

"There's too many I's in your sentences. Maybe it's best if you shut up!"

"Excuse me! Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"There's the girl I know."


End file.
